Two of a Kind
by wolfinthelight26
Summary: After a fight over her safety, Tonks leave Remus to him self during his transformation. But what if the thing that Remus didn't what to happen did, just at her apartment. Temporary Hiatus. Will be editing and continuing later.


A/N: Now this is extremely random, no idea where it came from. I just decided to write about this… Well I hope you like it but if not then a well… I hate the title so if anyone could think of something better please tell me! R&R!

Two of a Kind

Her hair wasn't spiked, nor was it pink. People turned to look at her as she walked by, having to do a double take when they saw. Her eyes were a dull grey and her hair a mousy brown. The only way that people knew that she was Nymphadora Tonks was from the heart shaped face. She walked forward as fast as she could, not making any notices to the shocked expressions of her coworkers. As she got on one of the emptier lifts she secluded her self to the corner in the back. Gingerly, she put her hand to her upper right arm where a white bandage was showing slightly from under her weird sister tee shirt.

After the lift went up two floors the voice announced the floor for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Tonks quickly stepped off. She hurried forward, keeping her head down as she passed different departments for dragons and centaurs and others of the nature. She kept like this. Her head down, her hand never leaving the bandage on her arm. She kept her pace quick until she reached the back of the department and stopped at a very shabby looking desk. An old witch was seated behind it and she put a friendly smile on when Tonks stopped at her desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Werewolf Department. How may I help you deary?" She

asked, the smile never leaving her face as she took in Tonks' depressed appearance.

"Wotcher. My name is Nymphadora Tonks and I would like to report a werewolf attack." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. Her voice was small and weak, barely coming out as anything but a hoarse mummer.

"Oh, and who was attacked?" The woman asked as the smile slid from her face and she took out a document and started to fill things out with her quill, the ink a deep red.

"Me." Tonks replied as the tears finally started to fall from her face.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

**2 days earlier**

Tonks trudged up the stairs to her flat intent on having a nice hot bath and then curling under her covers for a nice sleep, and maybe a short cry. She had just had a row with Remus again. She had wanted to stay the night so that she could be there right after his transformation. _HE_ had said that it would be too dangerous. "In my transformed state I could get out of the basement and bite you. Even with the Wolfsbane potion things can go wrong." Those had been his exact words.

Shaking her head she took off her cloak as she entered the flat and kicked off her shoes. She went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath while running her hand through her spiked pink hair that was dropping slightly. So content on her bath she didn't even notice when her door opened and someone walked in.

When she was finished she got into her red silk PJs and her fuzzy red rob. As she walked across the hall and into her bedroom she failed to spot the shadowed that fallowed her in. She took off her rob leaving her in her spaghetti strapped tank top and her long pants she curled up under the covers trying to steer her mind away from Remus and the moon.

"Hey! Little girl. This should teach you a lesson about leaving your front door unlocked and befriending dirty traitors. Give Lupin a message for me, 'Watch your back.'" Out from the shadows walked Fenrir Greyback.

Tonks' eyes grew wide with fear as he walked over to her with an evil smirk on his face. Before she could grab her wand or even scream, he jumped on her and raped her.

When the moon rose Greyback walked back from Tonks as he transformed into the beast that he cherished. The moon was the only light in the room and it was only just enough for Tonks to spot her bed side table where she had put her wand. She was weak and her reflects were slow as she raised her wand at the werewolf, but she was too slow to cast a spell and he bit her arm. He left her there, clutching her wound in pain. As soon has his tail had disappeared from her room and the sound of her paws faded away she conjured a Patronus and sent it to Mad-eye, knowing that he was the only one that could help her right then. That zapped her of the last of her strength and she passed out, her wand arm hanging limply over the side of her bed. As she fainted she dropped her wand and the wood and carpet around it started to get stained from the blood that dripped from her finger.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

**Two days later**

"Tonks you have to tell him. He could help you the most right now. He _has_ been through this already." Mad-eye said to Tonks as they reentered Grimwald Place. He was still the only one who knew about what had happened. He had been trying to get her to tell Remus Lupin. He had been a werewolf most of his life and the rest of the Order had realized about 4 months ago that they Remus and Tonks had a thing for each other though they were completely oblivious to it.

"Mad-eye, I've told you a million times that he doesn't need to know. He has enough on his plate as it is." Her voice was still weak and it seemed to only get weaker as the days went on.

The ministry had said that they were going to give her a few days before she got her registration number. She didn't know what they were going to do exactly and Mad-eye didn't ether. She was really scared about what they were going to do. She had heard a lot of different stories about it. She really didn't know what to believe.

They passed the portrait of Mrs. Black and Tonks went up the stairs to her room while Mad-eye went down to the kitchen for the Order meeting. Tonks entered her room and collapsed on her bed for the 2nd time that day. She clutched her pillow to her chest as tears started to pour from her eyes. She had been crying more in the past forty eight hours the she had in the last year. She could never be the same that she was. She was to put in her two weeks notice when she got her registration number. Then she would get her pink slip and everything would be ruined.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

Remus walked down the hall heading for the meeting. He was just about to go down the last set of stairs when he heard a sob coming from behind the door to Tonks' room. He stepped back enough so that he was directly in front of it. As he heard more sobs he decided that he had to do something. He walked into the room and was kind of shocked at what he saw.

Tonks was lying on her bed shaking from the racking sobs that shook her frail form. As he walked closer he noticed how thin she had become. He had been rapped in his research for the last few days that he hadn't noticed how little she was eating lately but now that he looked back he noticed that he hadn't seen her eat at all.

Remus finally got to the side of Tonks' bed and she looked even worse now. Her face was pale and her cheeks were sunken in. He sat down on the side of the bed and started to stroke her hair softly. When he stroked her hair she flung herself on the bed and just clutched onto his shirt, completely forgetting her pillow. As her tears soaked through Remus' robes he put his arms around her and continued to stoke her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear.

This continued on for a few hours until Tonks fell asleep in Remus' arms, exhausted from the effort that she just used up. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the cover over, replacing the pillow that she had thrown under her head. Remus then walked over to the door and with one last glance at the one he cherished before giving a flick of his wand and all the lights went out. Silently closing the door behind him he ran into Moody, who had just gone up to check on Tonks.

"Ohhh… So this is where you were. We were all wondering where you were when you didn't show up to the meeting. Why were you in there?" He growled out the last part as though he were interrogating a Death Eater. Both of his eyes locked on Remus as he tried to gather his wits.

"I was walking down to the meeting when I heard crying coming from Nymphadoras' room. I went into investigate and I have been in there comforting her. She just fell asleep. What did I miss from the meeting?" His hands were behind his back and while Moodys' eyes were on Remus' face, Remus twiddled his fingers.

"Well… Not much. Just the usual. I have news for you though. She can kill me later but at the moment she needs this. Come with me." He finally pulled his gaze from Remus' face and walked up the stairs to the third floor. At the end of the hall he turned and walked into a room that Remus recognized as the library. Books lined the walls while tables were place here and there with nice plush chair surrounding them.

Moody took a seat at one of them and motion for Remus to do the same.

"Now Remus, as you have already noticed, something has happened to Tonks. She wishes for you not to know, but I think other wise. This is something that you could help her with and I wish for someone to help her. Remus, four nights ago on the full moon, Tonks got a visitor. It was Fenrir Greyback. The silly girl left her door unlocked and he came in. When she was just about to go to sleep, it was about an hour or two before moonrise, he showed him self." He pause a moment to sort through how he should tell the rest. Remus' face was growing paler by the second and his hand were clenching and unclenching on the table, before he just went back to twiddling, "Well, I don 't know how to put this other then bluntly. He raped her. She didn't even have time to scream. When the moon rose he bit her and left. She used the last of her strength to send me a Patronus. She has already gone to the ministry and they have given her a few days before she gets her registration number. She needs you right now Remus. She needs you really badly."

As Moody finished explanation he looked over at the young lad across from him. His face as in his hands and his body shook with sobs. Then before Moody knew what hit him he saw a frail hand rest on Remus' shoulder. As he looked up he saw that Tonks was standing above him, her hand on his shoulder. She knelt down in front of him and rapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder and continued to cry, clutching her to him tightly. Moody noticed that he was just a third wheel at the moment and left the two to each other. As he looked back all he could think about as how much they need each other and congratulated himself for a job well done.


End file.
